Just a Boy, Nothing More
by Darth Sissy
Summary: Tobe joins the Riders after serving Kel. Never did he think it could be so maddening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tamora Pierce does.

Summary: This is about Tobe and his life after he has finished serving Kel for four years. He is now 15 years old and will be trained by Stefan in his wild magic. After he has finished his training, he will join up with the Queen's Riders. There will be romance, but it will not be between Tobe and someone else; it won't play a very big part in the story, but I decided to add it. The PG-13 is just for some scrambles with raiders, no sexual content. I might be writing another story about a character from this work, to show their point of view and their story.

Two people on horseback plodded into the yard in front of the stables. They both dismounted. A tall, brown-haired and muscular woman walked over to the shorter blond boy. She clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Nervous?" she asked the boy, hazel eyes worried.

The boy looked at her, blue eyes affronted. "No," he said defiantly. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. It was newly trimmed to the tops of his ears, and close-cut everywhere below that.

Kel, the tall companion of the boy, looked at him and shrugged. They both walked into the stables. Kel whistled a short tune as the boy, Tobeis Boon, looked around at all the horses stabled here.

A portly man with straw-like hair and bulging eyes climbed nimbly down from the loft. He inclined his head a bit at the sight of the lady knight. "Afternoon, miss. Is this the boy you writ me about?"

Keladry nodded. "Indeed he is." She nudged Tobe with her foot, signaling for him to introduce himself.

"Tobeis Boon, sir," he said quickly.

"I ain't a sir, Tobeis, just Stefan."

Tobe nodded, and said, "And I'm just Tobe, Stefan."

Kel grinned. "Well, I suppose I had best be leaving you now." The boy nodded, and then hugged his tall companion.

"'Bye, Lady," he said sadly.

"G'bye, Tobe," she said simply. The boy noticed she had a sad note to her voice, and her smile was slightly artificial. She walked away, with a final wave to Tobe, gathering up the horse he was riding, Peachblossom, and her other mount, Hoshi.

Stefan interrupted Tobe of his quiet bereavement by walking up to him.

"Well, first of all, we gotta find you a place t' stay," he said. "I can git you a room in the palace or you can bunk in the lofts or summat."

Tobe nodded up at Stefan, who was a bit taller than his own five feet and six inches. "I'll stay up in the lofts, if it's all the same to you." The hostler nodded.

"Well, take your self and your pack up there and set up. Do you have a pallet to sleep on?"

"Yes," Tobe replied with a grunt as he lifted up his pack that held his belongings. Slinging the pack around his shoulders, he ascended the ladder.

Head poking up through the ceiling entrance to the loft, he saw mountains of hay. He climbed fully in and dumped his pack, and walked around, trying to find a clear space to lay his bedroll and belongings.

Finding a suitable place, he unrolled his bedroll and placed his basket and the head of it. The basket-pack had his clothing, teeth cleaning kit, and other necessities in it, as well as a few personal belongings. That done, the boy walked over to the ladder, descended, and stood a few feet away from Stefan, a bit unsure of what to do with himself.

'I think this is known as an awkward situation,' the boy thought to himself, chewing on his lip.

The hostler nodded at him. "Help me muck out the stables?" he requested. Tobe acquiesced, getting right down into that nitty-gritty, an all too-familiar job.

"I s'pose you know why ye are here," the hostler said, mumbling slightly.

"Yes," replied the fifteen-year old. "I'm to work here until I can join the Riders in the fall. Till then you'll teach me my wild magic with horses." The hostler nodded.

"Right. We'll do stable work in the mornings, and I'll learn you some magic in the evenings."

Tobe nodded. Inside he was gamboling with joy. While he had learned basic skill and control when serving Kel, he had always longed to know the full extent of his power. Now he would.

The afternoon passed, and when it was done and they had their evening meal, Stefan beckoned Tobe over to an empty stable. "Now sit here, boy, and get comf'torble. We're gonna be sittin' here for a while." Tobe did as he was bid. "I'm gonna teach you meditation. It frees the mind and orders it around, like, so it's an important first step. Breathe in, slow, and out, slow, emptying your mind. Arrange yerself, and don't think of nothin.'"

Now, as we all know, if someone tells you not to think of something, you immediately think of it. Don't think about pink elephants! Don't!

Aha. You just thought of them didn't you? Shame on you.

And that was why it was hard for Tobe to think of nothing. Odd thoughts tumbled in his mind, memories, speculations; speculations such as, "Hey, isn't nothing something? After all, it's there, kind of, even though it's not…Wait."

Poor boy. Pity him.

He tried. He really did. A valiant effort was made to think of nothing, even if nothing is something. He managed it for a few minutes, but then lost it. This went on and on.

"I reckon we're done now, young sir. We've been at it for near an hour or so."

'Praise ye, Mithros, lord of Sun,' Tobe thought, thankful to get away from the something-nothing concept.

It had been an eventful day.

Author's note: Hello, this is my first fanfic! I've had it in my head for a while, and I finally got the nerve to write it down. I would really, really appreciate it if you reviewed; don't spare me either. If it's terrible, tell me. Point out what's wrong with it. It would really help. Thanks! (I also like compliments.)


	2. The NotSoNew Boy at the Stables

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tamora Pierce does.

The next day, Tobe was awakened by Stefan prodding him. "C'mon, boy," the hostler said, "Up ya get." Tobe grumbled, but did as he was bid, cleaning his teeth and changing into his breeches and shirt. He was used to getting up early, after four years of serving Kel. That didn't mean he liked it. He climbed down the ladder into the stables.

"What's my job today, Stefan?" the boy asked quietly. What, they meditated together. That didn't make them buddies or anything. The awkward levels were pretty high.

"Mendin' tack. You'll find it and the tools in the back shed."

Tobe walked out into the gray, chilly morning and grabbed the tack and tools. Stumbling a bit under the weight of the several saddles, bridles, and tools, he walked back into the stables. He found a bench at the back wall and set himself and his chore there. Tobe then started the dull, but happily mind-numbing, work of mending tack.

He was about halfway done when someone else walked into the stables.

"Stefan!" a woman's voice called. Tobe looked up. He indeed saw a woman, about five feet and eight inches tall, with laughing blue-green eyes. Her hair was dark brown, in a braid starting at her hairline and ending at her waist. Stefan walked over to her.

"Mornin,' Commander," he said. "How can I be of service to you?"

"It's one of the ponies in our stables. She hurt her leg. She must have jumped over something and landed badly. We think it's a fracture. I was wondering if you would please have a look at her. She's a good pony, and we don't want to put her down."

Stefan nodded. "I'll see, miss. Tobe, came and watch. Ye may learn summat about healing a horse."

Tobe put his job aside and trotted up. He wondered if there would be surgery involved (how graphic), or if it would just be a purely magical healing (much more desirable).

"New assistant?" the woman asked.

Tobe nodded.

"I'm Ariah Otani, archery instructor of the Rider trainees. And you?" she asked, her voice pleasant and light.

"Tobe, lady, Tobeis Boon. I'm here to learn from Stefan before I try for the Riders."

"Oh, you're going for the Riders? Good. And what's Stefan teaching you?"

"Wild magic with horses, lady," the boy replied, a speck of pride in his voice.

Ariah grinned. "How's that going?"

Tobe raised his eyebrows. "Meditation completely escapes me, but other than that…well I haven't learned anything else yet."

They walked along the path to another stable. Going in, Tobe saw shaggy, spirited mountain ponies filling every stall. His eyes widened at the equine scenery. Ariah led them to a stall with a gray pony in it. The poor beast was standing, but babying her front right hoof. The pony tried to walk over to Stefan, but let out a whicker of pain when she tried to step on her bad hoof.

"There now, beautiful," Stefan murmured, opening the stall door and entering. "There now, let me have a look." The horse visibly relaxed. Stefan bent down, and softly placed his hands above her swelled area. The hostler closed his eyes and knit his brow. Slowly, ever so slowly, Stefan poured his magic into every crevice and cranny, healing bone and reducing the swelling. It took a very, very long time. After the good part of an hour or so, in which Tobe pretended to pay attention while practicing the ever-vital skill of sleeping with his eyes open, Stefan stood and patted the pony's neck. She affectionately butted her head against the hostler. Ariah beamed.

"Thank you so much, Stefan," she said. Stefan nodded. Tobe had noticed the hostler wasn't very comfortable around humans. Kel had warned him about that.

The hostler looked tired. "Remember to give her plenty o' feed, miss," he reminded the woman.

She nodded, still smiling. "I know that well enough from my own healings. Thanks again, Stefan," she said, and, sensing that he wanted her to leave him alone, went to get more feed for the pony.

Tobe and Stefan went back to their own stables. Stefan yawned, obviously tired. However, the man still relentlessly brushed and fed the horses. Later that evening, after meditation, Stefan asked him about the horse's healing.

"So," he said, "what did you see about the healin'?"

Tobe pondered for a few moments. "Well, it seemed that you put your hands on her leg and poured your magic in, like how a human healer fixes up people."

Stefan nodded. "Good. Ye got the gist of it. You'll be learning healing after we learn the extent of your power: if you can take the shape of a horse, put yourself into their minds, call them and suchlike."

Tobe nodded. "I already know how to call them, and control an' stuff, but I don't know meditation or my full extent."

"That's what ye're here for, boy. Now, I'll bid ye a good night."

When man and boy ascended to the loft to their own separate bedrolls, Tobe could tell that Stefan fell asleep instantly.

'I suppose healing takes it out of you,' he thought, before dreaming about what he was to learn; healing, mind-shifting, calling, and possibly shape-shifting. It all seemed so grand for one simple boy like he was.

But why, merciful Goddess, did it have to be so time-consuming?

Author's Note: Hello, again. Woot, second chapter, I'm on a roll! Also, Commander Ariah's hair is in a French braid down to her waist, in case I didn't explain it well enough. :- Please, please, review, with constructive criticism! (compliments are welcome, too).


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Durh.

Three more weeks passed. In these three weeks, Tobe learned the extent of his power. He could call many horses, as he had already found out traveling with Keladry in Scanra. Learning to enter the mind of a horse, however, was harder. To see through their eyes and hear through their ears, he had to place his mind in theirs. He confided his frustrations to Stefan about this, and the hostler said it may be because Tobe ate fish and beef but horses didn't. After many series of trial and error, though, Tobe succeeded. It was an eerie feeling, he decided. He also felt odd, as if he shouldn't be in there, as if he was prying and invading the horses' space. Tobe also learned to heal, help deliver a foal, and all about the anatomy of a horse.

Tobe knew that he would soon have to leave for the Riders, but he didn't know when. He broached the question when he and Stefan were cleaning the stables.

"So," Tobe asked carefully, "When do you want me to leave for the Riders?" Tobe knew that Stefan was a bit antisocial around people, putting up with Tobe only for the boy's horse-heartedness. Tobe didn't take it personally; if he were Stefan, he would find himself a nuisance, having to teach himself how to learn his magic and give him room and board.

Stefan looked a bit taken aback. "Well, in a week or so, they start to recruit ya, and then you're put in a barracks wi' the other folks in yer group. Till then, you're staying here. I ain't turning you out without a home fer a week or so."

Tobe nodded. "Thanks, Stefan." That's considerate, he thought.

That last week was a peaceful one, in which all Tobe did was sign up for the Riders, help around the stables, and chat mind-to-mind with the horses. Six days after he signed up, he was sent a message to meet in the Riders' stable the next day for a debriefing. Truth to tell, Tobe was a bit nervous about all this. What if he didn't make it into the Riders? What if it was too hard for him? What if he never made friends? He tried to shrug these off, saying he had plenty of experience when he served Keladry, and telling himself he would make friends. This was a futile task.

Tobe's last morning at the stables came, sunny and mild, as if there wasn't going to be anything major and possibly life-changing that day.

He approached the hostler quietly. "Stefan," he said, "I'm gonna be on my way now. I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me, teaching me, and letting me sleep here an' all."

Tobe cringed. He was just about ready to implode from the embarrassment. Well, at least he wouldn't be staying here anymore. The hostler didn't turn around, but Tobe knew he was listening. "Well, bye then, Stefan," he said.

As Tobe was approaching the doors, he heard the introverted hostler softly call out, "Good luck, boy."

The Riders' stables were chaos. Young men and women of all sizes and colors milled about, asking if this was the right place, talking, or just shoving through. Tobe, not being very tall for his age, wasn't really acknowledged; he had a hard time trying not to be stepped on. Finally, a tall blond man called out for silence. He stepped onto a bale of hay so all could see him. Almost the instant he climbed up there was silence.

"Young men and women, I am Evin Larse, Commander of the Queen's Riders. As you should hopefully know, you're here because you signed up for the Riders. Don't think this will be easy. It's a hard shift, and if you feel that you must drop out, then you should. Training will be hard. Hunting bandits will be hard. Cleaning up villages will be hard. Having to rely on other people and yourself in a life and death situation will be hard. It's a pretty rough change, going from the life of a civilian to being an actual Rider." He went on to describe what it meant to be a Rider, what they did, what they would be covering in training that year, among other such things. He also introduced each leader of each group, and the instructors that the trainees would be taking lessons from that year. Tobe recognized the pretty woman, Ariah Otani, in the instructors group.

After Evin was finished, they were sent to the barracks. Tobe walked into a large room that had many assorted bunks in it. Each boy walked through and staked out his bed. Tobe chose a top bunk close to the front door and a large window, thinking that because he was rather small, he'd have an easier time of climbing up and down and not knocking his head each time. He also liked the fact that he could escape in multiple ways.

The person in the bunk below his was a lanky, large-nosed Bazhir. He had a swarthy complexion, shoulder-length black hair tied back, and intelligent eyes. He was dressed simply in a shirt and breeches. He gave a shy grin to Tobe; Tobe grinned back.

"I'm Tobe," he said, deciding he might as well know what kind of person he would be bunking with. Of course, the hyper-sensitive part of his brain did remind him that this boy could be a sociopath killer. The calm side of his brain argued back that if the boy was that way, that he didn't have control over it and may as well make a new friend (or enemy) sooner rather than later.

"Halim ibn Mirhaz," the adolescent replied. Tobe then slung his basket up onto his bed and climbed up after it. Tobe just nodded, and climbed up to his bunk. There was a wide shelf attached to the food of his bed that he assumed was for his pack. Placing it there, he observed his settings.

The room was simple, but functional. It had several fireplaces to heat them in the winter. Next to each bunk, top and bottom, were a row of hooks for hanging clothing. Along one wall were numerous shuttered windows, and down the hall were a series of doors that he assumed were privies. There was also a section of wall that was a long mirror, most likely used so the trainees could clean their teeth and, if need be, shave. Below the mirror, on a table, were a series of washing basins and jugs to fill with water. To bathe, they would use the men's baths.

The deafeningly loud bell tolled suppertime. Tobe got down from his bunk, not sure where to go. He had never seen the Riders' mess hall.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" asked his Bazhir bunkmate when Tobe got down.

Tobe shook his head, eyebrows raised. "Not in the slightest."

Halim gave a wry grin. "Let's just follow them," he said, pointing to the others in their barracks. "They might know."

As it turned out, the people they decided to follow hadn't the foggiest idea of where the mess might be. When Halim heard this, he burst out laughing, gaining an odd look from the others. Tobe just smirked, seeing the irony. Finally, after about twenty minutes of wandering about aimlessly, Halim walked up to a seven foot tall lizard and asked for directions ever-so-nonchalantly.

Standing in line when he got there (eventually), he placed a bowl of beef stew, bread, and some vegetables on his tray, with a mug of chamomile tea. The lady Kel had been a bear about vegetables, and old habits died hard. He sat down at a seat between Halim, his bunkmate, and a black girl. Her ebony hair was in many thin braids, and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her shoulder blades. He slid into the seat and began to eat in silence. The girl next to him was also eating in a very businesslike manner. During their meal Commander Evin Larse stood up and told them all that they had tomorrow to get themselves together, such as getting their practice clothing and unpacking. The day after, training and classes would commence.

The next day Tobe joined the fray in purchasing books for all of his lessons. He never knew so many books were needed for geography and cartography, magical studies, field healing, mathematics, and other such things. Not only that, but the books were so expensive! He was very relieved to learn he could sell them back for money.

Worse than buying the books was buying the uniforms and materials. The tailors and seamstresses were so brusque in their movements that Tobe received tape-measure whiplash on more than one occasion. He had three uniform sets for classes, which were basic tunics and breeches in brown with a small stitching of a red pony rearing on the upper left of the tunic. He also got three practice sets, which were looser, undyed cotton breeches with a matching shirt. Luckily the Lady Kel had supplied him with his footwear and weapons.

When the first day of training came, Tobe woke at his usual time, before dawn. He was excited, not knowing what the day would bring. His old mistress had told him several times that training was some of the toughest work she ever had to do.

That morning wasn't very hard. The horsemistress, a K'mir named Onua Chamtong, set all of the sprightly mountain ponies out into a large pen. The trainees would choose two each. Tobe walked through, greeting each horse he passed. After careful selection, he chose his two mounts: a spunky mare with a gray coat, and a brown male. He didn't know what to name them yet. Looking about, he saw that the girl he sat next to last night was having trouble. She obviously didn't have any experience with horses. Her eyes were rather wide, and she looked a bit nervous.

"Need help?" Tobe asked politely, walking up to her. She was an inch taller than he was, with warm brown eyes and full lips. She looked over at him.

"Yes, actually," she said, smiling nervously and showing her white teeth. Tobe grinned. He helped her to choose some less rambunctious horses for her mounts. When the girl had made her selections, Tobe asked her name. "I'm Yasha Doje, from Carthak," she explained. Then she added, somewhat embarrassedly, "I know very little of horses. My family was in the carpentry trade, so I'm more used to boards and nails than horses and tack."

Tobe smiled. "You don't really need much horse experience around here. They're supposed to teach it to you. I'm Tobe, by the way." Tobe walked off to get his mounts in their tack when the girl called out "Thanks, Tobe!"

After the trainees had saddled their mounts and the trainers had inspected them to make sure they had done it properly, they were led to a field. Tobe thought this was a bit boring. All they did was just basic horsemanship, like mounting, dismounting, walking, stopping, and such. Tobe was a bit bored by all of this.

Halim walked his horse up to Tobe, leading the other by the bridle. "Have you had your fun today?" he asked in a falsely excited voice.

Tobe grinned wryly. "Oh, I think the fun is just starting," he replied with a slightly wolfish smile.

"Where I come from, we have nimble, dainty mares. 'Children of the Wind,' we call them, for their speed and agility," he said wistfully, looking down at the sturdy young mountain ponies. Clearly he preferred the horses of his home to those he had currently.

"I've heard of that. I've longed to see them," Tobe replied.

"Maybe someday you will."

"Hopefully."

When the riders were finished with their rigorous training, they all hobbled off to the different bath houses to get washed and dressed. Sitting on a horse for approximately three hours was hard on anyone's legs, even Tobe's.

Tobe soaped and rinsed quickly, drying himself off briskly and trotting off to lunch. His stomach felt attached to his backbone, he was so hungry.

He stood in line next to Yasha.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected," the girl told him. "I thought I'd be falling on my rear the entire morning." Tobe grinned.

After lunch were afternoon classes. Tobe, being a teenage boy, inhaled all of his food and left for his afternoon classes. He had absolutely no idea where they were. Asking the other trainees was no help; they didn't know either. Finally, one of them had the brilliant idea to ask a palace servant. After receiving the directions, the group moved off to the first class on their agenda. They stayed pretty close together. One of the trainees, a boy by the name of Yosiff, muttered to Tobe in passing about getting lost in a group was more interesting than being by yourself.

"And," he added, "you can blame the person next to you for bad directions if you're in a place you shouldn't be," he joked.

Tobe arrived at his first class, geography and map-making, a few minutes early. He waited outside the room with the rest of the group, shifting from foot to foot as he thought back to the stories Kel told him about her old classes. Her stodgy Mithran priests, her tough training master, and Sir Myles of Olau. He hoped that at least one of his new teachers would be like Sir Myles. Fingers snapped right in front of his nose, bumping him back to reality in a most unpleasant way. It was Halim.

"Sorry about that," Tobe's swarthy bunkmate apologized, "but you didn't appear to hear the bell, and I figured you didn't want to be late."

Tobe blinked a few times, surprised at himself. "Wait, if the bell just rang, isn't it a bit late to be worried about being late?"

Halim gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. "I'm praying to all the listening gods that that wasn't intended to be a bad pun."

Tobe snorted. "No, don't worry," he said.

Tobe and a few other trainees walked into the classroom, to be greeted by the stare of a shaven-headed man in red robes. His eyebrows and neatly trimeed beard framing his mouth were red. All the trainees were lined up, so the latecomers hurried to join the others. The priest then read their names off a slate, and assigned them seating. Tobe sat behind Yasha and next to the fairly tall brunet boy trainee Yosiff.

The priest looked at them all. "Well, I'm glad most of you made it here on time," he addressed them. They all noticed he had a northern accent, slightly Scanran. Tobe and the other latecomers shrank back. "As it's your first day, however, I shall let it pass by. Just today, though." He turned around and busied himself with papers at his desk. "I am Master Preshki. As you should know, this is your geography and cartography lesson." After he finished his introduction he went onto the lesson, talking about the bordering countries and referring to a map of Tortall as seen from a bird's eye tacked up on the wall. After assigning them to read a few pages in a book he handed out, he addressed them all.

"I assume," he said, "that like all my other previous groups of trainees that you have absolutely no idea where you are supposed to go next." This comment was met by much fervent nodding, and a bark of laughter from Halim. Master Preshki grinned. "Your next class is about medicine and healing and such. Just go down this hall, take a left, and it's the third door on your left."

"Thanks!" a lot of the trainees called, racing off to their next class. Master Preshki just shook his head and grinned.

"I love that man," Tobe said fervently to a grinning Halim.

The day passed much like this. Their instructor in healing was a woman named Kuri Tailor. She started the class by asking if any of the trainees had healing magic. No one did.

"Good," she said. "That simplifies my life and yours. Now I don't have to assign you to another teacher for different lessons." She proceeded with the lesson, teaching them about infections and assigning them, as Master Preshki had, some pages in a book she handed out. His other teachers weren't nearly as interesting, just a mixed lot of serious Mithran priests.

During the day, Tobe made new friends in Halim and Yasha. He learned that Yasha was form Carthak, and that her family was in carpentry, as he had learned previously. He also discovered she did not like parsnips, and she was very partial to salting everything on her plate. Halim was from the tribe of the Bloody Hawk in the desert. Halim's mother was one of the young girls trained to be a shamaness by Alanna the Lioness herself.

"Are you serious?" Yasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, actually. I even met her once, when I was really young," he replied.

"I think that's amazing, that your mother was one of the first female shamans. Women still aren't allowed to do as much in Carthak as they are here. That's why I was sent here." Yasha said.

"I keep forgetting the rest of the world isn't like Tortall," Tobe said quietly. "You know, the lady I served before I came here was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" he added.

Halim raised his brows, grinning, while Yasha's eyes got wide. The second they started pelting him with questions, however, the bell rang for classes.

At dinner that night, Tobe entertained his new friends with stories of his mistress's knight training. They both raised their eyebrows a bit at her rigorous schedule of rising before dawn to strengthen herself, and trying to cram all of her class work in with her hazing patrols at night.

"I wonder if I shall have to do exercises early and such to try to strengthen myself," Yasha speculated, half to herself and half to her other friends.

"It's really not too bad, actually. It gets easier. I always rise before dawn," Tobe assured her.

"And it's stunted your growth," Halim grimaced. "I vow to always sleep with a dark cloth wrapped around my eyes so that your overly-bright candle won't blind me at the ungodly hour you awake at."

"You," Yasha mumbled through a mouthful of salted potato, "are overly dramatic."

Halim grinned. "But I keep you entertained, don't I?"

Tobe had by now realized that Yasha and Halim enjoyed bantering back and forth with each other. Tobe shook his head, smiling. Those two were so amusing. It reminded him of the lady's friends, Sir Nealan and Sir Owen and all the rest of the "study group."

When they finished cramming their gullets with as much food as in reach, as teenager are wont to do, they shuffled up and returned their trays, heading off to their barracks.

Author note: wow, this chapter was pretty long (for me anyways).

Personally, I think that my story needs a bit more plot, because it seems really boring to me. I dunno how Tammy P. does it, but even if nothing very major is going on, she makes it really interesting.

I know it took me forever to update, but I didn't get any reviews at all, so I was discouraged. Luckily I got back on track :-D


	4. And We Break Into Winter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

The next day dawned crisp and clear, and in Halim ibn Mirhaz's opinion, far too early. His short blond bunk mate, of course, was up and about before the first fingers of dawn starting prying into Halim's eyes. The disgruntled Bazhir rolled out of bed and bumped to the floor, his sheets still wrapped around him. Some of the other boy's snorted.

Halim cracked an eyelid. "Ma always said I took things too literally," he said dryly. That brought a snort from a few of the other boys. He stumbled over after throwing his sheets back onto his bed in a wrinkly, lumpy mess. He walked over to the row of washbasins to clean his teeth.

Tobe was already sitting down and eating breakfast when Halim stumbled into the hall. Yasha was in line for her food.

Yasha sat down on her sore derriere, wincing. "And they say childbirth is a woman's greatest pain," she muttered.

"That's why I'm glad I'm not a woman," Tobe replied.

"Actually, think about it," Halim added. "Men have to do all the really painful stuff. Mental pain, young Tobe, it's all mental pain for us."

Yasha gave him a Look. "What kind of mental pain is worse than squeezing a live person out of yourself?"

"Well, we have to do all the first moves, so to speak. The shy maidens love that about us," Halim answered, eyes wide and eyebrows down at his friend's last comment.

Yasha raised her brows. "I'm glad I'm not like one of those shy maiden types. How boring."

"Sometimes I wish you would be more shy and maidenly. Save my ears."

Halim's last comment was met with a breakfast bun being forcibly crammed into his mouth.

That morning's training focused half on riding, half on weapons skills. After a round with the horses, they were able to further injure each other with staff practice.

"I thought this was the civilized north," Yasha confided in Tobe. "I thought you people were above whacking each other with sticks."

Tobe snorted. "Never really thought about it that way. Quite fitting."

Tobe was used to the staff, so the drill wasn't too hard for him. However, Yasha wasn't that good, and his fingers were motley of bruises after a few misplaced hits on Yasha's part.

"I'm so sorry, Tobe!" she exclaimed upon seeing his bruises.

"Well, if I were an enemy, I'd be in more pain than if you were perfect with the staff," he remarked.

After obtaining more bruises, Tobe and the others raced off to the bathhouses, all keen to get scrubbed and get food.

"I am so hungry I could eat a horse!" Halim bemoaned to Tobe while putting the staves away in the barrel. The instructors gave him a Look.

"Gods, Halim, you have an impeccable sense of timing," Tobe drawled, rolling his eyes.

Halim looked slightly confused for a second, and then glanced back and saw the instructors. His eyes widened, a grin playing round in his eyes and his mouth.

After lunch was afternoon classes; Halim had a different class from he and Yasha, for he had the Gift. So instead of going to that class, Tobe and Yasha went to a magical studies class, where they learned about the different subtleties of magic, such as how people manipulate your mind with a shiny object.

"Don't know about you, but shiny objects distract me enough without magical powers behind them," Tobe muttered to Yasha.

The days turned into weeks, with training and class work the same as it was before. Halim was now used to rising early, and Yasha had learned to ride her horses Pip and Stodd quite well. The leaves turned color, and the air had a new crisp and clean flavor to it.

Yasha suffered worst from the cold. Whenever they had training outside, she was always so bundled up it didn't matter if she got hit; she couldn't feel it. Halim also wore multiple layers, but he was more resilient to the cold.

The icy cold stone floors of the barracks further added to the recruit's reluctance to be up and about. On particularly cold nights, Tobe could walk into the latrines and see his breath. Very discouraging.

It was common thought among the trainees that their instructors were disgustingly cheerful about these conditions. They seemed to thrive on seeing the red, wind-chapped faces of their trainees as they were made to run through the grounds. Their favorite form of punishment was to make the trainees run the walls, and go up and down every set of stairs they came across.

Needless to say, Tobe's favorite time of training was archery lessons.

"How on earth can you like archery?" demanded Yasha, who was loathe to removing her gloves even inside the castle.

You're sitting down, nothing between you and what you're trying to hit, it all just comes down to how steady you can be. What's not to love?" he replied, grinning.

Sadly, his happy times during archery lessons were to be discontinued.

They were all instructed according to their strengths. Tobe and the other advanced students were given different bow and arrow types to practice with; they tried recurves, long bows, cross bows, and many different types of arrows with them.

"I think they're trying to drive us insane," Halim commented to Tobe, who was also in the advanced archery training. "Do you think you'd be able to instantly remember how to shoot a fire arrow if someone just handed it to you and said 'Fire!'?"

Tobe just grinned. "I've long since decided that I'm already slightly cracked; if they are trying to mentally disable us, I won't really notice a change."

Midwinter came one wintry day; Tobe had given and received gifts. He gave Halim a band made specifically for tying around your head to cover your eyes and keep light out, and he gave Yasha a small box of tea from Carthak. He in kind received small, thoughtful gifts.

"The only advantage of blizzards is the fact that we don't go outside for training anymore," Yasha stated at the Midwinter banquet. In honor of the occasion, they had a wonderful array of foods and sweetmeats for the banquet. The trainees also received a week of holidays, in which they could venture into Corus if they wished. Tobe managed to drag Halim and Yasha away from the hearths and into the streets. They had barely stepped outside when Halim demanded they go to an inn to get a hot drink.

No sooner had he said that when Yasha gave a cry of victory and ran off in the direction of the closest inn: the Dancing Dove. Tobe was amazed at the difference between the inside of the pub as opposed to the blizzard that raged outside. The pub was crowded, dimly lit, stiflingly warm to the point of being stuffy, and, above all, loud.

As they picked their way to the bar to order some cider, Tobe had been elbowed at least three times, Yasha had been pinched rather violently on her bottom, and Halim narrowly escaped a drunken flower girl throwing herself at any man around.

The barman was met with three rather wide-eyed teens that were clearly from the palace. "First time at the 'Dove I take it?" he asked as he poured their cider. Halim grinned.

When they had received their cider they fought their way to a less-crowded section of the pub. Yasha was rubbing her bum, which had been pinched several more times by the time they got there. They sipped their cider in silence, figuring that it was futile to try to speak when the pub was so loud.

After that, they wandered around the frosted city. The blizzard had ended, leaving a fresh layer of crisp, white snow. They had walked a few blocks when they were assailed by unprovoked snowballs fire by some of the other trainees that were out for the day, including Yosiff and a girl Yasha later said was named Talia.

Splot. Tobe shook the snowball remains off his face, shocked into silence. The silence was broken between the shocked three and the assailants who wondered if these people wouldn't take it as a joke when Halim bent down, quick as lightning, and lobbed a snowball straight at Yosiff's face.

After a few minutes of mad snowball-flurry, Tobe suggested a quick break to gather ammo and build a fort. Tobe and his group built a wall of snow in front of a glassblower's shop that was closed for the day, which the others used a convenient alley directly opposite to it. After preparing, they declared an all-out war, which was sadly paused every time a passerby had to make their way to work. Eventually, the other side won, as Tobe's group was so small.

"Good work, men," Tobe said, in a falsely deep voice reminiscent of Sarge's. "We would have had them if--"

He was broken off by a flurry of snowball fire from his own "troops."

"Mutiny…" he muttered, brushing the snow off his coat.

* * *

Hope everyone in USA had a good Independence Day…

Sorry that I couldn't post this sooner! I'd written it up, saved it, and then right after had to go to my dad's house! But now that this is posted, on to chapter five…heheheh.

And **BlindLove**, the bad guy is coming very quickly. Meaning in the next chapter

Yay, fourth chapter! I know I should be focusing more on Tobe, but I do love Halim and Yasha. Don't you?

Tell me how you think it's going!

My reviewers, I love you all dearly. Good health to you!


	5. Mean Boys

Disclaimer: It was, is not, and never will be mine.

"I'm done with winter," Tobe grumbled a few weeks later. It was January, and he was sick of snow and sleet and being cooped up all day. They couldn't go out to the practice courts, because the snow this year was deeper than it had been in years. The trainees couldn't ride their horses, which tried Tobe more than the others. He had decided to not tell anyone just yet about his Wild Magic; he figured it was safer than that. The Lady Kel always said that "You need never unsay you never said in the first place." He figured that was sound advice. The only things they worked on outside were cartography and tracking, but that was still a pain because of sitting still a lot of the time in the cold. Everybody's tempers were running high, including Yasha and Halim, who would go for long stretches of time without speaking to each other because of some silly thing like Halim taking the last roll.

Needless to say, the entire boys' barracks was awakened before dawn one day by a very loud, very frustrated noise that sounded a lot like "Rrrghyakiddinmegrrr!" from Tobe's bunk.

"Tobe! What in the name of Mithros was that!" Halim cried, rubbing the head he'd bumped on the underside of his friend's bunk.

"I just opened up the shutters, and there's a blizzard out there! We can't go outside at all today!" He groaned. He knew he sounded like a spoiled little child, but he was sick of being cooped up.

The rest of the barracks groaned in unison, coupled with a few running to check out the windows.

Breakfast that day was followed by instructions to go to the indoor practice courts. The trainees, beaten into submission by the rumor that the storm would last all week, trudged down there. They discovered they'd have to share the court they were using with part of the King's Own trainees. Tempers were running high enough what with all the pent-up energy, but having to share the already limited space was enough. Needless to say, the blows they dealt were struck with much more force than was strictly necessary for drills.

The first drill was staff practice, and Tobe partnered up with Halim. They were on the outskirts of the riders, and were actually quite close to a pair of King's Own trainees who were sparring with practice swords. Tobe and Halim had finished the drills, and were starting on the actual fighting when Halim's staff slipped and hit one of the King's Own trainees on the shin. He gave a little yelp, and his practice sword accidentally hit his partner on the elbow.

"Watch it!" the tall blond one said.

"Leave 'em be, Petrach," the shorter redhead said. "Stupid foreigner can't control his staff," he muttered to his partner. Halim's stance stiffened, his jaw clenched. Then he just let out a long, deep breath through his nose.

"C'mon Tobe, let's move over here," he muttered to his partner.

Tobe followed him. "Buffoons," he muttered to his friend.

"And to think that we're all in the same kingdom anyway," Halim replied nonchalantly. "Maybe they're just acting out of anger at staying inside."

"You sure are calm," Tobe replied.

"I'm fine with who I am. They're the ones who have a problem," Halim replied, executing a tricky move that Tobe normally would have caught if he hadn't been distracted. Halim's staff hit home right below Tobe's collarbone, luckily lighter than a real attacker's blow would be.

Tobe just shook himself. He had to concentrate. He was rather amazed that Halim was so calm about it. Tobe knew that his friend was rather reserved, calm, and collected, but he also knew his friend was very prideful. He was pretty confused by all of this. In the meantime, he'd just practice with staff work

The bell to dismiss them to lunch rang, and they all rushed to the bath houses, gladly diving into the deep pools of steaming water. Tobe was a bright pink prune by the time he got out of the tub, and turned an even deeper shade of pink when he walked into the open air.

"You know, most people of your complexion are pink in the summer, and white in the winter," Yasha said, grinning.

Tobe just shot her a mock-glare. "So, Halim, what do you make of those two guys from the King's Own?" he asked, making a point to sound nonchalant.

"What guys?" Yasha butted in.

Tobe quickly explained, and Yasha gasped in indignation. "This is Tortall! Why don't they move to Scanra if they want to escape from diversity?" she exclaimed.

Halim pointedly took a long time to finish chewing a bite of bread, and then calmly took a sip of water.

"Stage whore," Tobe muttered. He had noticed Halim loved to be in the limelight.

Halim had finished, and made sure he had their complete attention before continuing. "Yes, I am slightly angry with them, but more amused." He paused for effect, watching his friends' faces, Yasha with raised brows, and Tobe with a half-frown, half-smirk on his face. "Look at it this way. They're in the King's Own, which as we know has the highest density of Bazhir of all the armed fighters in Tortall. They'll get what's coming to them from someone who isn't as easy-going as I am. And besides, I have my own revenge planned for them," he finished with a smirk and another sip of his water.

"Tell!" Tobe commanded, eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh, I'd rather show you," Halim said, a strange glint in his eyes.

AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to devote the next chapter to the luscious revenge Halim has planned! This is going to be waaaay too much fun.


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just screw with it.

"So how are you going to do it?" Tobe asked Halim on the day that Halim had dubbed "Redemption Day: as acted by Halim ibn Mirhaz."

"Well, you and Yasha will see. But we need fuel."

Tobe was just glad that today was a free day for the Riders. He didn't think that Halim's revenge plan would be anything but elaborate.

"Now," Halim began, "I've discovered where our two villains sleep at night from some useful resources in the palace staff. Turns out these two are worse than we thought, which allows me to be even more creative. I won't divulge what atrocities they commit, but I'm sure your imaginations will have fun running riot. Anyway, follow me, lady and gentleman."

Yasha was looking at her lanky friend with one brow raised in skeptical disbelief in the way he was speaking. Tobe caught her eye, and both rolled their eyes.

"But first," Halim added, "glove up. No essence should linger. Those two might be weird enough to try to hunt us down."

Halim threw open the doors to one of the barracks of the King's Own trainees, standing with his arms in the arm and his head held high.

"This, my children, is our playground."

He led them over to a bunk, explaining that they should watch and get a feel for the idea of the revenge he was going to commit.

Out came the clothes. Halim, using his Gift, shrunk the top bunk's shirts, and ripped out every other stitch on the breeches of the bottom bunk. Next came top bunks shoes, and hobnailed some metal plates to the bottom from a little sack of mischief he was carrying.

Tobe and Yasha had gotten the gist of his revenge plan: mess with their minds. He was in the process of switching the labels on a jar of hair cream and a jar of insect repellent when he spied Yasha. His friend was sitting on bottom bunk's bed, writing something.

"Yasha, what on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing a letter to these boys. Separate letters, but basically saying the same thing. I'll let you see one when I'm done."

A few minutes later, she passed Tobe and Halim the paper she had just finished, while writing up the second.

_"My dearest,_

_I have pined for you so long. You lustrous hair, the way your strong arms flex during our practices. I have longed for you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I won't tell you who I am in this letter, because I want to be able to tell you in person. Meet me at the wishing well tomorrow at dusk. Tell no one of this. You may be very surprised at who you find sitting there, but trust me, we were meant to be._

_Love,_

_Your dearest desire."_

"Oh Yasha," Tobe moaned through his laughter, "this is too good. I can't believe your brilliance."

"I have never loved you more," Halim said solemnly, with an inclination of his head. Tobe could tell Yasha was blushing, even though her dark skin gave no hint of it.

"It's perfect!" Yasha exclaimed. "Those two seem like the type to be unaccepting of that kind of love! We should totally go tomorrow and watch them shriek!"

Little did she know of the cataclysmic reactions that little innocent prank would bring.

Just so I can make myself clear, I am totally accepting of all types of love. Not a hater. Not at all.

I'm still kinda pondering on what reactions the boys should have. Any of them raise some interesting subplots.

Isn't revenge luscious?


End file.
